empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiserdom of Archonos
The Empyrdom of Anticytheris (アンチシゼリス の 帝国 Anchishizerisu no Teikoku), formerly Imperium of Archonic Science and Magitech (古代人 の 科学 と 魔技術 の 帝政 Kodaijin no Kagaku to Magijutsu no Teisei) is an intergalactic military faction founded by Aelianos Zephyrius. It is established in order to be the overall replacement of all continental military branches, as well as to combat the threat of the energy-seeking Regimenians. It is also considered a planetary coalition since it has four governing kingdoms within an irrevocable alliance. From 3007-3236 ATS, their headquarters were the royal castles themselves. In 3237 ATS, the construction of the planetary Anticytheris Receptacle made the Imperium to transfer their core headquarters there. This turned the said faction into a third galactic power—what is now the Empyrdom. In the current era of 3239 ATS, the Empyrdom has rapidly grown, now transitioning towards the classification of being a galactic superpower. Currently, all members of the Empyrdom, whether they are of the military or the law enforcement, are approximately two billion, including its splinter factions—the Sophologian Sects of Alph and Bet. Specialties Quality over Quantity The Empyrdom does not rely often on quantity, but rather the quality of its battle units. Each individual unit in the Empyrdom is formidable on their lonesome. One aether secutor is able to defeat three Regelin skylids a single skirmish. Astral Magitech This magitech is key to almost all of their technology. Since Archosapients can manipulate Aetermana, ethereal energy of Heluxion Solar System, they derived it to create systems of Astral Vigilance, astral somatic system, and astral communication. Particle Magitech This magitech is primarily for offensive weaponry and enhancements. Using Aetermana in the form of tachyonic energy, speed is further boosted. With gravitonic Aetermana, any type of object subject to its effects will have their weight increased or rendered virtually negligible. Hadronic Aetermana is different in which when it changes the density of certain objects, the mass itself will change. Baryonic Aetermana, which must be handled with more care than the other particle magitech, increases power output. Aerospace Superiority The far advanced technology that the aerospace department possesses makes them a formidable foe in both air and space battles. This is most likely due to Aelianos commanding it in person while supported by Cordelia and Severina in terms of armada command and air traffic respectively. This is evident in Empyrdom x Federations Chapter 1, in which the Judgment Armada was able to easily handle the threat of a Regimenian battalion with the help of Jkirkian forces on Genesis City as well as in the implementation of MK-1 Myriad Diversion in which the Judgment Armada I could keep up with a whole Regimenian colony if they were not tasked to actually divert them. Streamlining The Empyrdom usually has smaller and lighter units. This is because they often use the concept of streamlining to fit in more units within a battlefield, transport more units with the data transport system, increase overall movement speed, etc. Antinuclear Technology The Empyrdom constructed an ingenious defense system against nuclear weapons— the cryostatic defense system. This almost clears any sign of nuclear warfare on any Imperial colony because it neutralizes the effect of nukes to explode upon exposure to increasing temperatures. Upon detection within the cryostatic field (also known as a cryostatosphere) by astral-magitech sensors, the colony will begin immobilizing the nuke in it with calibrated graviton projectors. After this, it will be transported by a nearby eidos disc through data transport to a desired target location. Archetypal Frames Main article: Archetypal Frames Governing Body The Empyrdom is governed by absolute monarchy, in which it is ruled by the Archon Emperor and the Archon Empress. The Emperor mostly manages the military while the Empress manages civil matters and the morale of all under the banner of the Empyrdom as a whole. The leadership of the Emperor and the Empress can be passed down through any of the four royal lineages, depending on the overall performance of the chosen individuals as enlistees (subjects) or commissioned officers (seniority and nobility). Outer Empress Prime Emperor Although not an official government title, the Prime Emperor is the individual who founded the Empyrdom and established the first and permanent laws for it that cannot be changed by future Archon Emperors due to civil rights. The Prime Emperor is still in power today. Archon Emperor The Archon Emperor is the highest rank in the Empyrdom. The individual bearing this rank is the most powerful in authority within the faction and could be the most able fighter among all Imperial subjects. He is able to manage the Imperial military at its fullest potential and can establish new laws, showing that he can also manage the Imperial civil body with the same potential, if need be. However, he cannot negate the fundamental laws established by the Prime Emperor. He can freely commission Imperial subjects with seniority or nobility ranks, given that his decision is in full accordance with their performance. The only Archon Emperor within the history of the Empyrdom is the Prime Emperor Aelianos Zephyrius himself. Archon Empress The Archon Empress is the second highest rank in the Empyrdom. The individual bearing this rank is able to manage the overall civil body of the Empyrdom. She also has the capability to manage the military albeit not with potential as high as the Emperor. The only known Archon Empress is, of course, Caitlineia Eurius, the wife of the Archon Emperor. Archon Marshal Archon Marshaless Empyrean Magistrate Interstellar Lord Interplanetary Lord Colony Lord Sector Lord Military Ranks All other female ranks will be automatically named aside from being listed. The listed ones have definite ranks from their male counterparts. The ruling royal ranks (kings and queens only) rule all corps. *S-XX Archon Marshaless **Arethusa Selendris *S-XXX Archon Marshal **Caradeus Atlanteum **Erdion Ascifalke **Louisius Salamandra *S-4X Archon Empress **Caitlineia Eurius *S-5X Archon Emperor **Aelianos Zephyrius *S-?X Outer Empress **Aetheria Caeruleon Terrene Corps Enlisted Personnel *C-I Squire *C-II Battle Squire *C-III Prime Squire *C-IV Adept *C-IV Soma *C-V Server **Aeretherius XVII (current) **Aeretherius LXX (current) **Hydrargus Aermea (current) **Borias Cynnaveum (current) *C-VI Crew Server *C-VII High Server *C-VIII Elder Server **Aeretherius XVII (ExF Q) **Aeretherius LXX (ExF Q) **Hydrargus Aermea (ExF Q) **Borias Cynnaveum (ExF Q) *C-VIII Prime Server *C-IX Meisserver *C-IX Arch Meisserver *C-X Terrene Meisserver Seniority *B-I Knight **Salem Misthophorius (current) *B-II Battle Knight *B-III Prime Knight *B-IV Lord **Salem Misthophorius (ExF Q) *B-V Great Lord Nobility *A-I Thesocratist *A-II Prime Thesocratist *A-III Arch Thesocratist *A-IV War Magistrate **Reius Draganea **Paedeus Formosia *A-V High Magistrate **Aeretherius XII *A-VI Prime Magistrate **Jesse Argentum *A-VII Arch Magistrate **Flarius Draganea *A-VIII War Marshal *Mezariel Stellpress *A-IX Chief Marshal *A-X Exalted Marshal **Jonathan Machina Aerospace Corps Enlisted Personnel *C-I Base Skyfarer *C-II Skyfarer *C-III Prime Skyfarer *C-IV Adept Skyfarer *C-V Crew Server *C-VI Adept Server *C-VII Elder Server *C-VII Elder Server Prisma *C-VIII Adept Elder Server *C-VIII Adept Elder Server Prisma *C-IX Arch Elder Server *C-IX Arch Elder Server Prisma *C-IX Arch Elder Server Aster *C-X Aerospace Arch Elder Server Seniority *B-I Aerknight *B-II Battle Aerknight *B-III Prime Aerknight *B-IV Aerlord *B-V Great Aerlord Nobility *A-I Thesocratist *A-II Prime Thesocratist *A-III Arch Thesocratist *A-IV Magistrate *A-V High Magistrate *A-VI Prime Magistrate *A-VII Arch Magistrate *A-VIII Sky Marshal **Megresiel Septans **Altairius Deneva **Vegaea Deneva **Alcalaid Asclipius *A-IX Chief Marshal **Alice Argentum *A-X Empyrean Marshal **Cordelia Eurius Maritime Corps Enlisted Personnel *C-I Seafaring Cadet *C-II Seafaring Squire *C-III Seafarer *C-IV Executive Minor Drei *C-V Executive Minor Zwei *C-VI Prime Executive Minor *C-VII Chief Executive Minor *C-VIII Adept Chief Exec Minor (ACEM) *C-IX Elder Chief Exec Minor (ECEM) *C-IX Arch Elder Chief Exec Minor (AECEM) *C-IX Maritime Arch Elder Chief Exec Minor (MAECEM) Seniority *B-I Seaknight *B-II Battle Seaknight *B-III Prime Seaknight *B-IV Feudal Sealord *B-V Arch Feudal Sealord Nobility *A-I Seabrand *A-II Sub Thesocratist *A-III Thesocratist *A-IV Magistrate *A-V High Magistrate *A-VI Prime Magistrate *A-VII Arch Magistrate *A-VIII Sea Marshal *Merakiel Verticans *Piscius Ichthys *Daedal Gius-Leviaton *A-IX Chief Marshal *A-XX Abyssal Marshal Hazard Scale Echelon D Factions designated in this echelon impose an unknown threat to the Empyrdom, due to lack of knowledge regarding the faction in question. Echelon C Factions designated in this echelon impose a minimal threat to the Empyrdom, mostly due to any of these factors: #Enemy units highly inferior compared to Imperial units in combat. #Decline in activity of the faction in question while it had been assigned to a higher echelon before. #Being severely impaired during wartime and inability of imposing a higher threat to the Empyrdom. #Has engaged military or civilian territories of the Empyrdom, but had never succeeded. Only battalions are authorized to deal with a faction designated in this echelon. Echelon B Factions designated in this echelon impose a moderate threat to the Empyrdom, mostly due to any of these factors: #Having a fairly good military and/or economy strength. #Displaying strength against the Empyrdom or with other factions that can be considered a typical threat. #Having technology that allows the faction to access outer-space travel. #Has engaged a military or civilian territory of the Empyrdom and has succeeded. Regiments are now authorized to deal with a faction designated in this echelon. Factions designated here are as follows: #Sophologian Sect of Alph #Sophologian Sect of Bet Echelon A Factions designated in this echelon impose a fairly high threat to the Empyrdom, mostly due to any of these factors: #Enemy units proving to be effective against Imperial units. #Harnessing related technology with the Empyrdom. #The strength or composition of their divisions proved effective against other factions during respective engagements. #Has engaged multiple military or civilian territories of the Empyrdom and has succeeded. Theaters and cathactoturges, as well as discreet usage of Imperial WMDs, are authorized to deal with a faction designated in this echelon. Factions designated here are as follows: #United Chromos Empire #Myriad of Regeleim #Sophologian Sect of Omeg Echelon S Factions designated in this echelon impose a great threat to the Empyrdom, mostly due to any of these factors: #Enemy units severely affecting Imperial units in half of engagements. #Harnessing awfully similar technology with the Empyrdom, harnessing antimagitech, or harnessing Netermana. #The strength or composition of their divisions proved dangerously effective against other factions during respective engagements. #Has successfully conquered at least one of the royal capital territories of the Empyrdom. WMDs are now predominantly used against a faction designated in this echelon. Factions designated here are as follows: #Neterian Dominion Echelon X Factions designated in this echelon impose an immense threat to the Empyrdom, mostly due to any of these factors: #Enemy units severely affected Imperial units at 4/5 of engagements while having far less casualties. #Harnessing technology far more advanced than the Empyrdom (which is actually very unlikely.) #The strength or composition of their divisions proved the most dangerous against other factions during respective engagements. #Has successfully conquered a large mass of Imperial territory (that is not Archonos or Sterka). There is no discretion in usage of any weapon in the Imperial arsenal against a faction designated in this echelon. Factions designated here are as follows: N/A Echelon E Factions designated in this echelon do not impose a threat to the Empyrdom at all albeit the enemy faction in question is flagrantly overpowered and utterly stupid, as this faction will be expunged immediately in a roleplay it is involved in. Factions designated here are as follows: N/A Allies Sophologian Sect of Alph Sophologian Sect of Bet Neutral Enemies Myriad of Regeleim Sophologian Sect of Omeg Neterian Dominion Policies, Laws, and Protocols Limited Freedom of Speech and Press Aelianos believes that every member of the Empyrdom should have the right to freely convey speech but in a truthful and careful way. He tolerates negative feedback spoken with dignity and respect but not hate speech as it indicates a rebellion. Violators of such law will be put to prison for a number of days in accordance to the degree of words used. Limited Rights to Weapons Anyone are free to use weapons as a means of self-defense only in private areas such as a house. However, only the law enforcement or the military department are authorized to apprehend culprits within the sector of the Empyrdom. In addition, no one is allowed to use weapons as a means of deliberately killing anyone all at times. Foreign Policies Free Enlistee Membership Anyone willing to volunteer in joining the Empyrdom are free to be enlisted in any situation as long it is arranged by the volunteer(s) and any Imperial officer. However, the Archon Emperor himself will give his final verdict for official enlistment. Category:Factions